


Bleeding Out

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, this is my first time writing fic in like 4 years be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Prompt Fill from Kyluxsoftkinks: 'All Hux can do to keep Kylo conscious is to press his palms harder into the bowcaster wound, the pain shocking the Knight awake. Somehow the loss of Starkiller, his life’s work, doesn’t seem to matter, his only concern is for the man bleeding out in his lap. If the other officers aboard the shuttle overhear Hux’s fevered confession of love, whispered in the Knight's ear, they’d never admit it, and Kylo finds that after the confession it's easier to remain focused and awake. (Bonus if they kiss!)'





	

Starkiller’s demise had been both an unexpected and unwanted surprise.

General Hux, one of the youngest General’s the First Order has had at the helm, had failed. He had in fact failed spectacularly, in one of the most embarrassing ways possible. The weakness in the shields had been an oversight. He should have seen the flaw, it was inexcusable that he didn’t. Hux knows he should feel devastated, mortified, stupid, but he didn’t. Not yet at least. Those feelings can wait.

Hux’s primary and only concern was the man currently bleeding out in his lap. Ren’s rescue had not been a graceful one. His battered body had barely managed to be pulled into the escape shuttle in time, and both he and Hux lay on the ship’s cold, durasteel floor in a crumpled heap, where the troopers had left them. Ren had bled all over Hux’s skin and uniform but somehow Hux didn’t find it in him to care.

“Ren, you need to stay awake.”

Ren groaned, clearly in tremendous amounts of pain, “Hux… I’m so tired…”

“I know, but you need to fight it,” Hux said, brushing back Ren’s sweat soaked hair from his brow. His hands were shaking.

Tears leaked from Ren’s eyes, running along the side of his face towards his ears, turning a light pink from the blood from the gash the Scavenger had left along the Knight’s face. His face was scrunched in a mix of pain and despair. His mask had been lost, likely nothing but ash in the ruins of Starkiller now and without the mask the Knight’s face was like an open book. He’d never had to learn how to conceal his true feelings in the manner Hux had.

“I killed him,” Ren said, cryptically.

Hux’s brows furrowed, “Killed who?” he asked quietly, so that only Ren would hear.

“My father,” Ren answered, “Han Solo.”

Hux was taken aback by the confession, he’d not known Ren’s past, it was not information he was privy to knowing. Snoke had made sure that no one within the First Order knew anything of who the Knight once was. Hux struggled for a way to answer the confession. He decided that silence was the best answer he could give.

Hux’s attention was captured by the pilot cabin door’s opening. Lieutenant Mitaka emerged, a weary look on his face.

“General, Sir, we will be rendezvousing with the Finalizer in less than an hour.”

Hux nodded, “Thank you, Lieutenant. It is best we get Ren medical attention as soon as possible,” he said, though more talking to himself than Mitaka.

As Mitaka returned to the pilot cabin Hux turned his attention back to Ren. The Knight’s eyes were beginning to droop, his head becoming heavier against Hux’s arm. Hux scowled, prodding his palm into Ren’s bow-caster wound in an attempt to jolt him awake. It worked. Ren’s eyes shot open as he yelped, moaning in pain. 

"As per usual Ren, I see you’ve decided to ignore my instructions. Stay. Awake.”

Ren made a chocked sobbing sound, “Hux… please…”

“Do you want to die, Ren?” Hux snapped, quickly losing patience with the Knight. His tolerance was at an all-time low. Hux reasoned that it was _not_ because he was scared for Ren’s safety though, it was because of the stress of losing Starkiller. Of course it was. He didn’t actually _care_ if Ren lived or died. Not at all. They were rivals. They hated each other.

Ren shook his head, though the time it took him to do so was worrying, as if it had taken a significant amount of time for the Knight to consider the question. Ren’s eyes were glazed and unfocused with agony. Hux felt a pang of sympathy. _But at least they’re open_ , he thought, running his hand through Ren’s tangled hair.

“Hux, I don’t think I’ll make it back to the Finalizer,” Ren said, his voice steady and his words absolute.

Hux scoffed, “Of course you will, you have to.”

“Why?”

 _Why_. Indeed, why? Why did Hux feel so passionately about keeping Ren alive, why did he want the Knight so desperately to live? Why did his chest clentch so tightly and so painfully at the very thought of Ren dying in his arms, at the thought of a life without the Knight to bicker with?

 _Because you love him, you fool,_ Hux’s mind unhelpfully provided.

“Because. Because I said so,” Hux said forcefully.

Ren laughed, the noise barely more than air, “Eloquent.”

“Shut up.”

The shuttle continued towards the Finalizer, the brightness of the Starkiller explosion still visible from the ship’s viewport. Hux felt a pang of sadness. What a waste. Ren had been silent the past ten or so minutes, the only noise coming from him labored, pained breathing and the occasional moan of pain. A thought hit Hux like a blaster bolt.

What if Ren dies?

He’d not considered it before, he was sure that Ren would live. Though now, with the Finalizer still so far away and Ren’s condition rapidly declining, it was becoming a very real possibility. Hux’s chest tightened.

“Ren.”

Ren’s glassy eyes locked onto his.

“I. I need to confess something.” Ren titled his head, intrigued, though it appeared as if anything Hux said would go in one ear and pass out the other, his thoughts clouded with pain. Perfect. Hux leaned close to Ren. What he was going to say was for Ren’s ears only.

“I…” Hux began, stalling. He suddenly couldn’t find the words. His mouth felt dry. “I care about you Ren, perhaps far more than I should. I find myself… entranced… by you. I couldn’t imagine a world without you in it, not anymore. Ren, I…”

Hux took a shaky breath. He felt like he was burning, like his uniform was too tight. He looked at the wall, unable to look at Ren.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Hux looked down at Ren, bracing himself to see anger on the man’s face. Instead, Ren was smiling.

Ren looked wide awake now. He laughed breathily, “Oh. That’s good,” Ren paused, “Because I think I’m in love with you too.”

Hux was shocked. He had expected apathy, or anger or even mocking, he didn’t expect Ren to actually reciprocate his feelings. He felt light headed, and just a little bit giddy.

“Really?” Hux asked, still stunned in disbelief.

Ren nodded, “I’m surprised you never knew.”

Hux wasn’t sure how to proceed. He’d never had vulnerability met with such a positive outcome before. Thankfully, Ren spoke again.

“I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me now, I’m not in any condition to physically make the move myself.”

Hux wasted no time in capturing Ren’s lips in a kiss. It was soft, hesitant, a strange first in their relationship. Everything they did was done with passion, but that didn’t quite feel appropriate here. Ren’s lips were chapped from the frost of Starkiller’s wind-chill, but they were soft. Hux was intoxicated by them.

The kiss didn’t last long, Ren’s injury causing him to be short of breath, through when they pulled away it was clear that that kiss was not going to be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is somewhat close to what you imagined!
> 
> And if y'all are interested, I'm stardestroyervigilance on tumblr!


End file.
